Los visitantes del futuro
by Daap
Summary: Un día, la tercera generación estaba reunida charlando y todo era muy normal. Hasta que un suceso los llevaría por accidente a 1995. Al decidirse presentarse dirán cosas que la segunda generación no se esperaba y los dejara impresionados. Lo se, pésimo summary, no soy buena con estas cosas. Pausada
1. Chapter: Un viaje inesperado

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de esta historia son única y exclusiva propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para divertirme.**

Un día cualquiera en el año 2021 estaban reunidos un grupo de personas, que en ese momento la conformaban tanto alumnos como profesores y una niña pequeña. Estaban en calma hasta que

-¡James, no toques eso!- grito una pelirroja

-Dame un segundo Rosi, lo quiero ver- dijo de vuelta un azabache con toques pelirrojos

-¡James, devuélvele a Rose su collar!- grito una rubia que tenía a una pequeña niña en las piernas

-¡Vas a hacer un desastre!- grito otra pelirroja, solo que esta tenía el cabello más claro

-No voy a hacer nada, solo voy a girarlo- dijo girándolo

-¡No!- dijo Rose

Entonces a todo el grupo lo envolvió una luz azul, todos sintieron como si volaban, hasta que cayeron

-¡Ay!- dijo un azabache

-Albus, eres mi mejor amigo pero ¿Te puedes quitar de arriba?- le dijo un rubio de ojos grises

-Lo siento Scorp- dijo levantándose

-No importa pero ¿Que paso?- le pregunto

-¿Porque estamos en la oficina de Minnie?- pregunto James

-¡James, que hiciste!- grito otra pelirroja

-No hice nada Lilu-

-¿Entonces que paso?- preguntó la rubia otras ves

-Es un giratiempo Vic- respondió Rose

-Ehhhhhh discúlpenme- les dijo un señor de barba plateada y lentes en media luna

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto un pelirrojo

-¡Fred!- le grito una morena

-¿Que paso Roxi?- pregunto confundido

-Disculpe señor pero ¿Qué año es este?- pregunto otra pelirroja

-Estamos en 1995-

-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron al unísono

-¡Estamos en el 5to año de nuestros padres!-dijeron 9 personas a la vez

-Perdón que le pregunte pero ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó un peli azul

-Yo soy Albus Dumbledore-

-¿Dumbledore? El ¿Albus Dumbledore?- preguntó Teddy

-Sí, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto mirando a Albus

-Nosotros somos la tercera generación, en este momento nuestros padres o la mayoría de ellos está estudiando aquí-

-Ahhhh entiendo, una duda ¿Se quieren presentar?- pregunto con una sonrisa divertida

-Pero ¿No es peligroso cambiar el futuro?- pregunto Rose

-Sí, pero no creo que importe solo no pueden revelar cosas importantes del futuro-

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Vic

-Bueno, se van a presentar en el desayuno, es en unos minutos. Pónganse unas capuchas para que no los reconozcan porque hay varios que se parecen mucho a sus padres ¿O me equivoco?-

-No- dijeron varios

-Bueno, vamos- dijo levantándose

~rato después en el comedor~

-Muy buenos días, seguro se preguntaran porque hay una mesa extra ¿Verdad?- muchos asintieron- Bueno les tengo 2 noticias. La primera es que el día de hoy y mañana las clases se van a suspender- todos menos la mayoría de Ravenclaw y Hermione se pusieron a celebrar- Y la segunda es que tenemos a dos grupos de invitados- En eso entraron Molly y Arthur Weasley, junto con Bill y Fleur, después llegaron Percy y Cornelius Fudge, Oliver Wood, Charlie, los de la Orden, Andrómeda y Ted Thonks, Rolf Scanmamder, un perro que Harry y Remus reconocieron como Sirius, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy y, para sorpresa de Harry, Vernon, Petunia y Dudley Dursley-

-¡Tu!- dijo Vernon señalando a Harry- ¡¿Porque diablos estamos aquí?!-

-Yo que voy a saber- dijo Harry

-Señor, están en El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería- dijo Dumbledore

-¡¿Porque nos trajiste a tu colegio de anormales?!-

-¡No lo sé! Y te digo tío que controles tus palabras ya que en este lugar todos tienen "mi anormalidad"- entonces Vernon hizo silencio

-Muy bien, como ya eh dicho vinieron dos grupos, el aquí presente y estos-

Entonces por la puesta entraron un grupo de encapuchados

-Antes de venir aquí, en mi despacho aparecieron este grupo de jóvenes, ellos son la próxima generación, o en otras palabras, éstos son sus hijos- se escucharon muchos murmullos -y les he pedido que se presenten-

-Pero director ¿No es peligroso que sepamos del futuro?- pregunto Hermione

-¡Qué casualidad! Señorita Granger, su hija me pregunto exactamente lo mismo-

-¿M-mi hija?-

-Sí, pero ya empecemos, tomen asiento y ¿Quién va a ser el primero en presentarse?-

-Yo- dijo uno de los encapuchados y subió al micrófono

-Todo tuyo- dijo Dumbledore sentándose

**Les presento la loca historia que se me ocurrió durante clases, es mi primera historia y espero que la critiquen y me digan si hay algún error.**

**Sin mas nada que decir (por ahora) me despido.**

**Daap**


	2. Chapter: Edward Remus Teddy Lupin

-Buenos días Hogwarts del pasado, primero que nada le voy a pedir que cierta persona se vuelva humano- dijo mirando a Sirius, cuando él se volvió humano mucho gritaron

-¡Es Sirius Black!-

Entonces alguien de Ravenclaw le apunto con la varita y dijo

\- _Desmaius-_

_-Protego-_ grito una pelirroja

-Gracias pelirroja- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que hizo suspirar a muchas chicas

-¿Porque hiciste eso? ¡Es Sirius Black!- dijo Cho

-¡Cállate changa! Tú no tienes prueba para acusarlo- le gritó Ginny

-Cálmate pelirroja, ella no sabe la verdad-

-Ok Sirius-

-Hola Sirius- dijo Harry abrazándolo

-Hola cachorro- dijo devolviendo el abrazó, todo el mundo los miro con cara de extrañados hasta que Umbridge dijo

-¿Qué haces aquí asesino?-

-Umbridge, mientras estemos aquí no puedes acusarlo-

-Gracias Dumby- dijo con otra vez la misma sonrisa

-Muy bien, si mi tío dejo de seducir a las chicas déjenme presentarme, soy Edward Remus Lupin- dijo quitándose la capucha, dejando ver a un chico de cabello marrón y ojos miel-

Entonces se escuchó un golpe y vieron a Remus desmayado

-¿Alguien podría despertar a mi padre?- y Luna, que estaba sentada en Gryffindor conjuro un _enervate_\- Gracias tía Luna

-¿E-eres mi hijo?- preguntó asombrado

-Sí, pero ya tranquilízate papa no herede tu PPP, te ganaron los genes de mamá- y varios se empezaron a reír

-¿Quién es tu madre?- pregunto mirando de reojo a cierta metamorfomaga

-Eso es muy fácil de descubrir- y cambio el color de cabello a azul

En ese momento tanto Remus como Nymphadora se quedaron en shock

-¿S-soy tu m-madre?- pregunto Nymphadora

-Si, al menos que papa conozca otra metamorfomaga-

-¡Te lo dije Lupin!- exclamo la metamorfomaga y le dio un muy apasionado beso

-Ehhhhhh ¿Saben que amo la fecha de mi nacimiento verdad?-les pregunto Teddy

-¡Jajajaja Lunático eres un asaltacunas!- dijo Sirius

-¡Cállate Canuto!- le gritó sonrojado

-Cálmate Lunático, no es mi culpa que seas asaltacunas-

-¡Cállate Sirius!- dijo esta vez Nymphadora con el cabello color rojo

-Vaya sobrinita, parece que saliste asaltatumbas-

-¿Y si lo soy? ¿Qué?- pregunto cruzada de brazos, dejando a Sirius callado- Tu también cállate Remus, deja que mi hijo se presente- dijo mirando en dirección a Teddy

-Si Dora-

-Jajajaja ni son novios y ya te tiene dominado- dijo otra vez Sirius-

-¡Sirius!-

-Ya, ya me callo- muchos en el comedor pensaron que esa no es la actitud de un asesino

-Muy bien, como decía mi nombre es Edward Remus Lupin pero me dicen Teddy, como ya saben mis padres son Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Thonks-

-¡No me llames Nymphadora!-

-Si mamá, bueno mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley-

-Gracias chicos- dijeron los nombrados

-De nada- dijeron pero Remus estaba confundido

-Gracias Lunático por ponerme de padrino- dijo sarcásticamente Sirius

-Era imposible que te pusiera como padrino tío-dijo Teddy con una sonrisa triste

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo

-Por- su cara se ensombreció- Porque este año Voldemort le va a enviar a Harry una visión en la cual estabas siendo torturado, obviamente falsa, pero entonces fue a rescatarte junto a algunos del ED, entonces los de La Orden fueron y cuando peleaste contra tu prima ella te asesinó- nadie dijo nada, hasta que Sirius dijo

-Nunca pensé que mi prima me mataría, siempre pensé que moriría por culpa de alguna estupidez-

-Es mi culpa-dijo Harry

-No es tu culpa Harry-dijo Hermione

-Si lo es, si no fuera por mi culpa ti seguirías vivo en el futuro-

-No te culpes padrino, nadie en el futuro te recrimina ninguna muerte- y Harry se calmó- Bueno, como ya se dieron cuenta soy un metamorfomago. Fui a Gryffindor aunque el sombrero estuvo a punto de mandarme a Hufflepuff-la mesa de los leones aplaudieron- mis materias favoritas eran Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones- la profesora McGonagall le sonrío- Fui prefecto, aun no sé cómo, mas no premio anual. Fui cazador, re-funde los merodeadores junto a mis amigos y soy profesor de DCAO ¿Preguntas?-

-Yo- dijo una chica de Ravenclaw- ¿Tienes novia?-

-Merlín, ¡Podrías ser su madre!- dijo una encapuchada

-No, no tengo novia... Tengo esposa- y muchas chicas suspiraron tristes- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-¿Somos buenos padres? -preguntó Nymphadora- el cabello de Teddy se puso gris

-No lo sé, ustedes... Ustedes murieron en la batalla de Hogwarts- y se le escapo una lagrima, al igual que a muchas otras personas

-Es mi culpa-empezó a murmurar Harry-

-No lo es padrino, además yo viví una vida muy buena. Me crié con mi abuela unos años hasta que ella falleció y después me fui a vivir contigo- Teddy sonrío al recordar eso- Creo que termine, ¡Tory!- y subió una encapuchada 

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y si ven algún ****error avísenme ****para corregirlo. Gracias a ****ZevieANDHinnyFan ****que fue la primera en prestarle atención ****a este intento de fic.**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	3. Chapter: Victoire Weasley

-Hola Hogwarts del pasado, yo soy- y se quitó la capucha dejando ver a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, muchos chicos se quedaron mirándola embobados, cosa que molesto de sobremanera a cierto metamorfomago- Victoire Weasley-

-¡Una Weasley rubia!- dijeron los gemelos

-Bueno, antes que nada le pido a todos los chicos que dejen de mirarme con esa cara- muchos lo hicieron, pero no todos- Muy bien, como ya dije mi nombre es Victoire pero el que me diga así le dejare un ojo morado- muchos se estremecieron- Mi nombre es porque nací 2 años después de la batalla de Hogwarts, y por lo mismo odio mi cumpleaños. Mis padres son Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour- se escuchó un golpe- ¿Alguien podría despertar a papá?- Molly conjuro un _enervate- _Gracias Abu-

-¿Soy tu padre?- pregunto Bill

-Si- dijo Vic. Bill sonrío y beso a Fleur, ellos tenían unos meses de novios- Bueno, mis padrinos son Ron Weasley y Gabrielle Delacour

-Gracias hermano- le dijo Ron a Bill

-De nada, aunque sinceramente pensaba que sería Charlie-

-Muy bien, soy 1/8 Veela. Fui a Gryffindor-la mesa aplaudió- Mis materias favoritas eran transformaciones y herbología- las profesoras Sprout y McGonagall le sonrieron

-¡A todo el mundo le gusta herbología!- dijeron varios del futuro-

-Claro que no, a ustedes solo les gusta que el tío Neville de la materia- dijo Vic por toda respuesta

-¿Soy profesor?- pregunto Neville

-Y jefe de Gryffindor- dijo con una sonrisa- Fui prefecta y premio anual- los gemelos, Sirius y algunos del futuro dijeron prefecta-perfecta, a lo que Vic solo rodo los ojos- Fui guardiana y capitana en mi último año. Ah y soy profesora de vuelo ¿Preguntas?- y muchos chicos levantaron las manos

-¿Tienes novio hermosura?- preguntó un chico de Gryffindor

-No... Estoy casada, con un profesor- respondió

-Un minuto-dijo Bill levantándose - Casada... Profesor... ¡Lupin!-

-¡Papa!/ ¡Bill!-dijeron Vic y Fleur

-¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi hija?-

-Bill, si no te tranquilizas no te dejage tocagme hasta que tengamos a Vic-

-Pero Fleur- pero la mirada de la francesa lo callo

-Jajajaja Bill, ya te tienen dominado- dijeron los gemelos

-Yo que ustedes mejor me voy callando tíos- dijo Vic

-Si le sirve de consuelo señor. En el futuro ya me mando a San Mungo 3 veces-

-¿Porque?- pregunto un poco más calmado, pero seguía estando molesto

-Bueno, la primera- dijo contando con los dedos- cuando supo que era novio de su hija. La segunda cuando le pedí matrimonio y la tercera- pero no pido terminar ya que desde donde los encapuchados llego corriendo una niñita con el cabello marrón y ojos azules

-¡Papi, Hugo no me quiede da chocolate!-

-Tranquila Dora- dijo cargándola- Ten- y le dio un chocolate

-¿Dora?- pregunto Nymphadora

-Si- dijo Teddy- esta niña es la 3 razón por la cual fui a San Mungo, ella es Nymphadora Lupin Weasley tiene 2 años-

-Papi, no me digas Nymphadoda- dijo cambiando el pelo a rojo

-¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle a esa pobre niña mi nombre?- le grito Nymphadora también con el pelo rojo

-Me gusta ese nombre- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

-Bueno, ya que no tienen otra pregunta ¡Dom!- dijo Vic cambiando de tema para evitar una gran discusión

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- dijo otra encapuchada-

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste y si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**A partir de ahora las historias serán un poco (mucho) mas cortas y serán de dos personas (no es mi culpa, algunos personajes son los que tienen las partes mas largas).**

**Hoy viernes (donde estoy) por algunas cuestiones escolares voy a tener libre hasta el domingo 22 y me voy a la casa de mi abuela, no es seguro que pueda actualizar mañana o el resto de la semana, pero haré lo que pueda.**

**Respuesta a review:**

**ZevieANDHinnyFan: Todo a su tiempo querida, todo a su tiempo y tranquila, yo no suelo mentir y te prometo que mantendre la mayoria de parejas originales (incluyendo esa**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	4. Chapter: Dominique y Luis Weasley

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- dijo otra encapuchada- Bueno, hola Hogwarts del pasado, mi nombre es- y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a una pelirroja de ojos azules. Era casi tan bella como Victoire y muchos chicos se quedaron viéndola - Dominique Weasley. Soy hermana de Vic así que ya saben quiénes son mis padres. Mis padrinos son Charlie y Ginny Weasley-

-Gracias hermano- dijeron Charlie y Ginny- Y gracias Fleur-

-De nada- Dijeron Bill y Fleur

-Fui a Ravenclaw-

-¡Una Weasley que no fue a Gryffindor!- dijeron los gemelos

-Hay tíos, créanme que esta generación se rompieron muuuchas tradiciones- dijo mirando a un trío especial de personas- Mis materias favoritas fueron encantamientos y las clases de vuelo en primer año- los profesores de las respectivas materias le sonrieron- No fui ninguna tontería de prefecta-perfecta o premio asnal. Pero si fui cazadora y ahora estoy en las Arpías, donde fue mi ídola del quidditch. Que por cierto, está aquí en la sala y es la esposa de mi tío Harry ¿Preguntas?-

-De nuevo varios chicos subieron las manos-

-Dime preciosa, ¿Tienes novio?- dijo un Hufflepuff

-No-

-¿Y te gustaría tenerlo?- dijo con una sonrisa seductora

-¡Como te atreves!- grito Bill

-Tranquilo papá- y se acercó al chico

-Hay no- dijeron algunos del futuro. Ah lo que todo el comedor los vieron extrañados

-Mira cariño- dijo acercándose a su cara- Me vuelves a decir preciosa o cualquier otra cosa y te juro que no tendrás hijos ¿Me entendiste?- el chico asintió- Buen chico- le palmeo la cabeza como si fuera un perrito y se fue

-Guao- dijeron los chicos de la familia Weasley

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-¿Tienes más hermanos?- pregunto Bill

-Sí, solo uno más ¡Luis!- y un chico subió

-Hola Hogwarts del pasado, mi nombre es Luis Weasley- se quitó la capucha dejando ver a un rubio ojos azules- Soy el ultimo Weasley-Delacour, mis padrinos son George Weasley y su esposa-

-Gracias hermano-

-De nada-

-Estoy en 6to año y voy a Ravenclaw- la mesa de las águilas celebró- Mis materias favoritas son transformaciones y estudios muggles- de nuevo los profesores le sonrieron- No soy prefecto y no creo ser premio anual. Soy golpeador y estoy en los Merodeadores II, soy colagusano, pero tranquilos, limpiamos el nombre. Y quiero ser auror ¿Preguntas? Y no, no tengo novia-

-¿Que son los Megodeadoges II?- pregunto Fleur

-Eso lo diremos cuando el resto del grupo se presente. ¿Algo más? ¿Nada? Ok ¡Molls!- y subió otra encapuchada

**Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo, espero que les guste y de nuevo, si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	5. Chapter: Molly II y Lucy Weasley

-Hola Hogwarts de 1995, mi nombre es Molly II Weasley- y se quitó la capucha dejando ver a una pelirroja con ojos marrones, un poco pasadita de peso pero sin llegar a ser gorda- Mis padres son Percy Weasley y Audrey Torres- y se escuchó un golpe- _enervate- _conjuro Molly- Bueno mis padrinos son Oliver Wood y Katie Bell-

-Gracias Percy- dijeron Oliver y Katie

-De nada-

-¿Ustedes son amigos?- pregunto Ron

-Claro, es mi mejor amigo- dijo Oliver

-¿Cómo?-

-Es difícil vivir con alguien 7 años sin ser amigos- dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros

-Muy bien, estoy en 7mo año en Gryffindor. Mis materias favoritas son aritmacia y DCAO- de nuevo los profesores le sonrieron, excepto que en vez de Umbridge le sonrío Teddy- Soy prefecta y premio anual y el que salga con un chiste sobre eso se dará cuenta porque llevo el nombre de mi abuela- muchos la vieron con terror- Quiero trabajar en el ministerio, pero tranquilos, el ministro Kingsley está haciendo un muy buen trabajo ¿Preguntas?-

-¿Tienes novio?- pregunto un Gryffindor

-Sí, pero se va a presentar después ¿Algo más?-

-¿Quién es tu madre?- pregunto Percy

-Una muggle que conocerás en unos años. Muy bien, si eso es todo ¡Lucy!- y subió otra encapuchada

-Hola Hogwarts del pasado, yo soy Lucy Weasley- y se quitó la capucha dejando ver a una copia casi idéntica de Molly, solo que un poco más delgada y castaña- Soy la hermana menor de Molly, por eso el parecido. Mis padrinos son Hermione Granger y Charlie Weasley- Hermione le agradeció a Percy, pero Charlie no- Ahora, antes de seguir- miro a Percy - Papá, tienes que reconciliarte con tu familia. A quien le crees mas ¿A un estúpido que se deja sobornar por mortifagos o a tu familia?- en eso Percy bajo la cabeza pero la cara de sa... Umbridge grito

-¡CHIQUILLA MOCOSA! ¡NO LE PUEDES FALTAR EL RESPETO AL MINISTRO!-

-¡Ya cállate!, cara de sapo- grito una de los encapuchados

-Gracias Roxi. Bueno, voy en 4to año y voy a Hufflepuff- la mesa aplaudió - Mis materias favoritas son Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágica y Herbología- Hagrid, Neville y la profesora le sonrieron- Soy cazadora y soy parte de las Merodeadoras como Artemisa, la diosa de caza. No sé qué quiero ser, pero aún tengo tiempo ¿Preguntas?-

-¿Tienes novio?- preguntó un Hufflepuff

-No, no me interesa ¿Otra?-

-¿Que son las Merodeadoras?- pregunto Percy

-Lo explicaremos al final. Bueno si eso es todo ¡Fred!-y subió un encapuchado

**Aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo, espero que les guste y de nuevo, si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**Respuesta a review:**

**ZevieANDHinnyFan: De hecho, es mas divertido leer la reaccion de otros que la de ellos.**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	6. Chapter: Fred II y Roxanne Weasley

-Hola Hogwarts, mi nombre es Fred II Weasley- y se quitó la capucha dejando ver a una copia de los gemelos, solo que con cabello castaño- Mis padres son George Weasley y Angelina Johnson- y se escuchó un golpe- ¿Alguien puede despertar a mi padre?- Fred le hecho agua encima- Gracias ¿Porque todos los hombres se desmayan al saber que serán padres?-

-Ni idea- respondieron muchos

-Bueno, como estaba diciendo mis padres son George Weasley y Angelina Johnson, mis padrinos son Lee Jordan y Alicia Spinet-

-Gracias George- dijo Lee

-Gracias amiga- le dijo Alicia a Angelina

-De nada- dijeron los dos

-Voy en 7mo año y estoy en Gryffindor- la mesa celebro- Mi materia favorita es Transformaciones, no soy prefecto-perfecto ni premio asnal, soy parte de los Merodeadores II y soy Canuto. Cuando termine Hogwarts voy a trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley ¿Preguntas?-

-¿Tienes novia?- pregunto una Ravenclaw

-Sí, lo siento chicas pero esta hermosura ya tiene dueño ¿Otra?-

-¿Porque eres Canuto?- pregunto Sirius

-Bueno, porque mi mejor amigo es Cornamenta ¿Algo más?-

-¿Cómo nos fue con Sortilegios Weasley?-

-Muy bien, tenemos locales es todas las ciudades de Europa, China, Japón, tenemos en varios países de América como Argentina, México, Estados Unidos, Colombia, Perú entre otras. Ya terminé ¡Roxi!- y subió otra encapuchada

-Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Roxanne Weasley- y se quitó la capucha dejando ver a una chica morena de ojos chocolates y piel igual a la de Fred- Soy la hermana del idiota que acaba de pasar así que ya saben quiénes son mis padres. Mis padrinos son Bill y Ginny Weasley-

-Espera ¿Tienes más hermanos?- pregunto George

-No, yo soy la segunda y última- dijo Roxanne, pensando a donde se dirigía la conversación

-¿Por qué Fred no es el padrino de alguno de ustedes?- pregunto extrañado

-Estoy muerto ¿Verdad?-pregunto Fred mirándola

-Si- bajo la cabeza - En la batalla de Hogwarts, te alcanzó una explosión y... No sobreviviste- y empezó a llorar, al igual que toda la familia Weasley y los amigos más cércanos

-Ya tranquilos, estoy vivo ¿No? Sigue Roxi-

-Ok. Voy en 4to año y estoy en Gryffindor- la mesa aplaudió- Mi materia favorita es encantamientos- sonrisa de parte del profesor- Soy cazadora y soy parte de las Merodeadoras como Afrodita, la diosa de la pasión. No tengo idea de lo que voy a ser ¿Preguntas?-

-¿Tienes novio?-

-No, y no me gusta nadie ¿Otra? ¿No? Ok ¡Hugo!- y subió otro encapuchado

**Aquí les traigo el sexto capitulo, espero que les guste y de nuevo, si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**Respuesta a review:**

**A. H. I: Si, pero creo que no me salieron bien... El tiempo lo dira. No soy muy buena con las reacciones tristes... Pero cuando termine el fic lo voy a reeditar y voy a arreglar eso. Estuve a punto de hacerle mandar una maldicion, peeero me puse a pensar en Fleur y ¡Salio eso!. No vale, no me molestan las criticas, me hacen saber que puedo mejorarlo (claro, mientras sea solo a alguna cosa del fic)**

**ZevieANDHinnyFan: En realidad no voy a poder mostrar mucho la personalidad de Scorpius hasta el final ya que en ese momento les voy a dar una sorpresa (bueno, en realidad es un plan que quiero llevar a cabo) y depende su opinion lo terminare.**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	7. Chapter: Hugo Weasley y James S Potter

-Hola Hogwarts del pasado, mi nombre es Hugo Weasley- y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a una copia de Ron solo que con los ojos marrones- Mis padres son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger- se escuchó un golpe- Mamá, ¿Puedes hacer algo con papá?- esta lo despertó- Gracias-

-¿Que les sorprende? Es muy obvio que ustedes quedarían juntos- dijo Luna, muchos le dieron la razon dejando a unos Ron y Hermiones del color del pelo del primero

-Bueno, mis padrinos son Charlie y McGonagall- ellos agradecieron- Voy en 3er año y estoy en Gryffindor- la mesa aplaudió - Ah y soy buscador. Mis materias favoritas son transformaciones y cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. No tengo idea de lo que voy a ser ¿Preguntas? Ah y no, no tengo novia ni me gusta alguien. Por cierto, no soy el mayor

-¿Cuantos hermanos tienes?-preguntó Ron

-Solo una hermana mayor. Por ahora, después quien sabe ¿Otra?-

-¿Porque no se presentó tu hermana primero?-pregunto Hermione

-Porque ella se va a presentar de ultima junto al resto del trío de plata-

-¿Trío de plata?-preguntaron varios

-Al final. Ahora ¡Jamsi!-

-¡Que no me digas Jamsi!-dijo otro encapuchado subiendo- ¡Atención! Van a presenciar a la persona más hermosa que Hogwarts ha tenido el honor de presenciar en mucho tiempo- Snape rodo los ojos, ya se imaginaba de quien era nieto

-¡No según las encuestas!- dijeron un par de chicas encapuchadas

-¿Encuestas?- preguntaron algunos del comedor

-Al final-

-Bueno, mi nombre es- se quitó la capucha dejando ver a un chico azabache con toques pelirrojos- James Sirius Potter- y se escuchó otro golpe- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo papá se enfrentó a Voldy 3 veces y se desmalla con ver a su hijo?-

-Buena pregunta James- dijo un encapuchado

-Recuerdan como se puso el día que le dije lo de Hogwarts- dijo una chica

-No me lo recuerdes- dijeron el chico y James al mismo tiempo

-Bueno ya que papá despertó seguiré, mis padrinos son... Bueno soy el primogénito de Harry Potter es obvio quienes son mis padrinos-

-Ron y Hermione- dijo todo el comedor

-Mi nombre es en honor a mi abuelo y al padrino de mi padre- Sirius le agradeció a Harry, que seguía impresionado- Y dicen heredé su carácter. Voy en 7mo y estoy en Gryffindor- la mesa estalló en aplausos- Mis materias favoritas son transformaciones, el desayuno y la hora de la siesta, bueno creo que se llama historia de la magia... Pero me da igual- muchos se rieron y el profesor Binns le dio una mala mirada- No soy ninguna de esas estupideces de prefecto-perfecto o premio asnal. Juego como golpeador. Soy el líder de los Merodeadores II y soy Cornamenta. Cuando termine Hogwarts trabajare en Sortilegios Weasley ¿Preguntas?-varias chicas subieron las manos

-¿Tienes novia?- pregunto una Gryffindor

-Sí, tengo a mi pelirroja, se llama Alice-

-¡Sigue soñando Potter!- grito una de las encapuchadas

-Acepta que me amas pelirroja- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo suspirar a unas cuantas chicas

-Te amaría si no te acostaras con cualquier escoba con falda-

-No es mi culpa que muchas aprecien mi belleza-

-Cornamenta, mejor sigue con la presentación -dijo un encapuchado

-Aja Lunático. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-¿Quién es tu madre?- pregunto Harry

-Eso, te lo dirá la menor de los Potter-

-¿Cuantos hermanos tienes?-

-Dos, pero el del medio es parte del trio de plata y se va a presentar al final. Bueno, si eso es todo ¡Lilu, te toca!- y subió una encapuchada

**Aquí les traigo el séptimo capitulo, espero que les guste y de nuevo, si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**Respuesta a review:**

**ZevieANDHinnyFan: Nah, mi conciencia ya esta bastante sucia, ademas pudiste dormir ¿No? Y como pudiste leer no los quería dejar al final, es que es por orden y buen, eh aquí el resultado. ****Por cierto, la cosa que estoy planeando la dire cuando llegue el ultimó cap. (dentro de 10 o 12 caps)**

**Nozomi Yumeno: ¡Bienvenida al mundo de los fic de Harry Potter! Me siento honrada de saber que esta es tu primera historia, como puedes ver ya estoy con los Potter y creeme que a Lilu no le va a faltar protagonismo**

**Por cierto, estuve pensando en que debería poner un horario para publicarlos ¿O sigo publicándolos cada dos días?**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	8. Chapter: Lily Luna Potter Parte I

-Hola Hogwarts del pasado, yo soy Lily Luna Potter- y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a una pelirroja, pero cercano al anaranjado, ojos marrones. Muchos chicos se le quedaron mirando. Para molestia de un gran grupo de personas, incluidos dos rubios- Mis padrinos son Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom. Mi nombre es en honor a mi abuela, a la cual me parezco mucho, a mi madrina y el tío de mi padre Lunático. Voy en 3er año y voy a la mejor casa de toda Hogwarts-

-Déjame adivina, Gryffindor- dijeron varios Slytherin, incluidos Blaise y Draco

-Slytherin- y muchos se quedaron asombrados

-¡¿Estas en Slytherin?!- preguntó todo el comedor

-Esto debe ser una broma- dijo Ron

-No tío, aunque el sombreo también me quiso mandar a Ravenclaw por mi inteligencia y a Gryffindor por mi valentía. Pero al final dijo que, ya que soy muy astuta y no me importa cómo, pero siempre logro lo que quiero, quedaría mejor en Slytherin. Soy buscadora en mi equipo y le quite el record a mi papa, ya que entre en mi primer año, pero de una manera muy diferente-

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron varios

-Bueno, el día de las pruebas fui a acompañar a mi mejor amigo en Slytherin porque él es cazador y tenía que defender su puesto. Entonces todos los que se presentaron para buscador daban pena y el buscador que ya estaba en el equipo solo los superaba por poco así que le "quite prestada" la escoba a mi mejor amigo y realicé las pruebas, como deje comiendo polvo a los demás le pedimos a la directora, mi abuelita Minnie que me dejara estar en el equipo y listo-

-¿Abuelita Minnie?- preguntaron muchos

-Sí, lo que pasa es que como la conocemos desde pequeños, algunos nos acostumbramos a llamarla de esa forma... Pero bueno, soy la líder de las Merodeadoras y soy Atenea, la diosa de la estrategia. Ah y me dicen la reina de Hogwarts ¿Preguntas?- Draco subió la mano- Tío Draco-

-¿Tío?- preguntaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo

-Ah sí, ustedes son amigos en el futuro por algunas cuestiones, y también crecimos conociéndolo como un tío más-

-La diferencia es que, a la mayoría de las chicas del futuro le gusta-

-¡Jame se supone que es un secreto!- dijeron varias, incluidas las chicas ya presentadas

-¿El tío Daco está aquí?- pregunto Nymphadora II

-Sí, Dora- dijo Vic

**Aquí les traigo el octavo capitulo, por algunas razones lo voy a dividir en dos partes. E****spero que les guste y de nuevo, si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**Respuesta a review:**

**ZevieANDHinnyFan: Ehhhh sobre eso... Perdón, perdón y perdón pero se me ocurrió algo y buenoo, tendrás que esperar un poco... Pero al menos el próximo cap es muy bueno (y algo emotivo) **

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	9. Chapter: Lily Luna Potter Parte II

-Ya vengo- y fue corriendo hasta la mesa de Slytherin, se paró en la silla y lo abrazo por el cuello- ¡Tío Daco!- dijo emocionada, cambiando el pelo a rubio con ojos grises, idénticos a los de Draco

-Awwwwwww- dijeron varias todas las chicas

-¿Hola?- dijo Draco confundido

-Cuando las pesentaciones tedminen ¿Podemos ir a tu casa a jugad con los elfos?-

-¿Ah?- pregunto mirando a Teddy

-En el futuro, ella pasa casi todos los días en tu casa, y muchos de los elfos la tomaron como si fuera su ama, juegan con ella y esas cosas- dijo restándole importancia

-¿Porfis?- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-No lo sé- dijo Draco

-Abuela Cissy ¿Puedo ir?- pregunto mirándola

-Si cariño- le respondió

-Abuelita ¿Quién es el?- pregunto señalando a Lucius, que le dio una mirada desagradable

-Dora, ya basta de preguntas- dijo Vic medio nervioso

-Pero, quiedo sabe quién es el- dijo otra ves

-Después Dora-

-De acuedo, tío ¿Podemos jugar al ajedez mágico?- dijo mirando a Draco

-Claro- e hizo aparecer un ajedrez mágico y empezaron a jugar

-Bueno. Volviendo con las preguntas ¿Que querías preguntas tío?-

-¿Porque te dicen la reina de Hogwarts?- pregunto moviendo un alfil

-Ah, bueno eso tiene que ver con lo de las Merodeadoras y lo explicaremos al final ¿Alguna otra?-

-¿Tienes novio preciosura?-pregunto un Slytherin

-No-

-¿Y no quieres uno?-

-Sí, pero quiero que sea el chico que me gusta, no un idiota que podría ser mi padre ¿Otra pregunta? Tu tío George-

-¿Cómo cuantos faltan para que respondan nuestras preguntas?-

-Ehhhhhh unos- empezó a contar los encapuchados- 13 creo. Ah y casi se me olvida. Mis materias favoritas son transformaciones y DCAO-McGonagall y Teddy le sonrieron- Pero en especial pociones- lo dijo dándole una sonrisa a Snape, el profesor Snape le devolvió la sonrisa, muchos la miraron asombrados hasta que Ron hablo

-¿Cómo te puede agradar Snape?- ignoro las señas de los del futuro para que se callara, en realidad fue el único que no las vio- Si es un mortifago que se encarga de hacerle la vida imposible a todos menos a los de su casa- en eso Lily se le acercó y le apunto con la varita

-¡No te voy a permitir que insultes a mi abuelito Sev!- Ron la miro asombrado- Que todo lo que hizo tiene una razón muy noble, no se merece ser juzgado por alguien que se molesta por los prejuicios de un Slytherin cuando él tiene tantos o más prejuicios que ellos. Aun cuando el salvo muchas veces a mi papá sin que mi papá se enterará y aunque no lo pude conocer, le agradezco todo lo que hizo- cuando termino ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, muchos se le quedaron mirando asombrados, en especial Snape. Después esbozó una sonrisa irónica - Si tu fueras profesor ¿No beneficiarias Gryffindor?- Ron no respondió-Si solo vas a decir estupideces mejor no digas nada- y se fue en dirección a los encapuchados, donde uno la abrazó ( su mejor amigo, mas adelante sabrán quien es. Claro, si ya no lo descubrieron)

-¿Quién es el siguiente?- pregunto Hugo mirando enojado a su papá

-Yo- y un encapuchado subió, solo que se tropezó y cayó ocasionando una que otra risa, rompiendo (un poco) con la tención

**Aquí les traigo el resto del octavo capitulo, espero que les guste y de nuevo, si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**Respuesta a review:**

**ZevieANDHinnyFan: Perdón por no poner lo de Ginny, pero si lo ponía no podía poner lo de Severus**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	10. Chapter: Frank II Y Alice II Longbottom

-Yo- y un encapuchado subió, solo que se tropezó y cayó ocasionando una que otra risa, rompiendo con la tención- Hola Hogwarts del pasado- se quitó dejando ver a un azabache de ojos marrones- Mi nombre es Frank II Longbottom- Neville casi se desmaya, pero no lo hizo- ¡Eh mira mi papá no se desmayó!. Mi padre es Neville Longbottom y mi madre es Hannah Abott-¡Plaf! Apareció Neville desmayado- Retiro lo dicho ¿Rose? ¿Puedes?- una de los encapuchados conjuro un _enervate- _Gracias Rosi. Bueno mis padrinos son Luna Lovegood y su esposo- Luna le agradeció a Neville- Voy en 6to año y estoy en Hufflepuff- la mesa aplaudió- Mis materias favoritas son Herbología y... Herbología, soy prefecto, pero no creo ser premio anual y no tengo idea de lo que voy a ser ¿Preguntas?-

-¿Tienes novia?- pregunto una Hufflepuff

-No ¿Otra?-

-¿Heredaste mi torpeza?- pregunto Neville

-Si papa, también tengo un sapo, pero se me pierde todo el tiempo. Pero mis compañeros de habitación me ayudan a buscarlo- ante eso Neville se alegro, sus compañeros también lo ayudaban en ese aspecto

-Ok ¡Alice, tu turno!- y subió otra encapuchada

-Hola Hogwarts, mi nombre es Alice II Longbottom-y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a una pelirroja se ojos marrones- Soy la hermana de Frank y mis padrinos son Susan Bones y Justin Flynn-Fletcher- ellos le agradecieron a Hannah- Voy en 5to año y estoy en Gryffindor- la mesa aplaudió- Mis materias favoritas son encantamientos y transformaciones- los profesores le sonrieron- Soy cazadora y estoy en las Merodeadoras y soy Deméter, la diosa de la agricultura. No sé qué quiero ser cuando termine ¿Preguntas?-

-¿Tienes novio?- preguntó un Ravenclaw

-N-

-Sí, si tiene- la interrumpió James

-¡Que no soy tu novia Potter!-

-¿Por qué no pelirroja?-preguntó

-¿Sera porque te has acostado con la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts?-

-Pero-

-El día que me demuestres que ya no serás un mujeriego, ese día yo seré tu novia. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-¿Cuándo nos van a explicar lo de los Merodeadores, Merodeadoras y el trio de plata?-preguntó un Slytherin

-Ehhhhhh después que presentemos a Ronnie-

-¿Quién?- preguntaron muchos

-Es el último que se va a presentar- dijo Molls

-Ahora vamos a tomar un receso para almorzar-dijo Dumbledore. Después de comer siguieron

-¿Quiénes son los siguientes?- preguntó Alice

-Nosotros- y subieron dos personas

**Aquí les traigo el noveno capitulo, espero que les guste y de nuevo, si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**Respuesta a review:**

**ZevieANDHinnyFan: Ehhhh bueno, tendrás que esperar un poco mas. Lo siento pero no podía decirlo en el capitulo de los hijos de Neville**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	11. Chapter: Los gemelos Scanmander

-Hola Hogwarts del pasado- dijeron al mismo tiempo- Somos los gemelos Scanmander- y se quitaron las capuchas dejando ver a dos rubios ojos grises iguales, solo que uno tenía una mirada soñadora y el otro no- Nuestros padres son Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scanmander y vamos en 4to año-

-¿Porque hablan al mismo tiempo?- pregunto Neville

-Para ahorrar tiempo, además aunque seamos gemelos, tenemos personalidades diferentes- dijo uno de los gemelos- Yo soy Lorcan-

-Y yo soy Lyssander-

-Mis padrinos son Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom-

-Y los míos Ginny Weasley y Dean Thomas-

-Yo soy Slytherin-

-Y yo Ravenclaw- ambas mesas aplaudieron

-Yo soy golpeador-

-Y yo narro los partidos-

-Mi materia favorita es pociones-

-Y la mía encantamientos- el profesor le sonrío

-Yo estoy en los Merodeadores II como Lunático-

-Y yo con las Merodeadoras como Apolo-

-Yo quiero ser creador de pociones-

-Y yo de hechizos- esto a Luna le asustó, ya que su madre había muerto por eso

-¿Preguntas?- terminaron al mismo tiempo

-¿Porque si Lorcan esta con los Merodeadores II, Lyssander esta con las Merodeadoras?- preguntó un Ravenclaw

-Eso tiene que ver con la historia de las Merodeadoras y tendrán que esperar al final- dijo Lyssander

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- preguntó Lorcan

-¿Tienen novia?-

-No, pero me gusta alguien- dijo Lorcan mirando a Lily que estaba hablando con uno de los encapuchados

-No, pero también me gusta alguien- dijo Lyssander mirando a una encapuchada

-¿Quiénes faltan?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Ehhhhhh los Wood, los Dursley, Nott y Zabini- dijo Fred

-¿Dursley?- preguntaron Harry y Dudley

-Si-

-¿Qué te parece si son los siguientes?- preguntó James a unas encapuchadas

-Ok- y subieron

**Aquí les traigo el décimo capitulo, espero que les guste y de nuevo, si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**Respuesta a review:**

** ZevieANDHinnyFan: Lo siento, pero falta unos cuantos (5) capítulos para que salga... Pero te prometo que te va a encantar y si no... Te lo compensare, solo me dirás como**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	12. Chapter: Las gemelas Dursley

-Hola Hogwarts- dijeron al mismo tiempo-

-Yo soy Petunia Dursley-

-Y yo soy Jean Dursley-

-Somos gemelas- terminaron al mismo tiempo, quitándose las capuchas dejando ver a unas chicas de cabello castaño claro, llegando al rubio y ojos marrones. Y se escuchó un golpe

-¿Tío Harry?- comenzó Petunia

-¿Puedes hacer algo?- le siguió Jean. Harry conjuro un _enervate_

-Gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Nuestros padres son Dudley Dursley- dijo Petunia

-Y Gabriela Pérez-

-¡¿Gabriela Pérez?!- preguntaron Harry, Hermione y Dudley

-Si- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿No es la chica que se la pasaba jugando dibujando en la escuela?- pregunto Harry a Dudley

-¿La conocen?- pregunto Hermione

-Sí, estudiaba con nosotros- respondió Dudley

-¿Y tú?- pregunto Harry mirando a su "hermana"

-Sí, ella es una gran amiga mía-

-Seguimos, al igual que los gemelos- dijo Jean

-Nosotras tampoco tenemos muchas cosas en común- siguió Petunia- Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y su esposa-

-Y los míos son Hermione Granger y un amigo de mamá -

-Estamos en 2do año- dijo Petunia

-Me estas diciendo que mis nietas son unas anormales-dijo enojado Vernon

-Si- dijeron varios

-Y tu debes ser nuestro abuelo que esta en una prisión porque intentaste asesinarnos al descubrir que eramos brujas- dijo Jean- Yo soy Slytherin- dijo Jean

-Y yo Gryffindor- dijo Petunia, ambas mesas aplaudieron

-Yo juego quidditch como cazadora-

-Y yo estoy en el programa de música, tocando piano-

-Mi materia favorita es encantamientos-

-Y la mía herbologia-

-Quisiera jugar en las Arpias como mi ídola del quidditch Ginny Weasley- ella le sonrío

-Y yo no se que voy a ser, pero tengo tiempo para pensarlo-

-¿Preguntas?- terminaron al mismo tiempo

-Ya que son muy pequeñas para tener novio ¿No les gusta alguien?- preguntó una Hufflepuff

-No- respondió Petunia

-Si- respondió Jean, causando que un rubio diera un suspiro triste, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su gemelo

-¿Mas nada? Ok ¡Siguiente!- y subió otro encapuchado

**Aquí les traigo el onceavo capitulo, espero que les guste y de nuevo, si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**Respuesta a review:**

** ZevieANDHinnyFan: Ya te he dicho que de mi no depende los caps... Es depende del personaje o personajes. Si los hago mas largos el fic terminaría mas pronto, ademas que si todo sale como espero, pronto les voy a dar una noticia que les gustara (al menos a los que les gusta el fic) pero para saberlo necesito que me lo digan y pues... Solo tu comentas el fic, aunque yo se que mas personas lo leen. Por cierto, sin contar este capitulo faltarían 6 caps para que se me terminen los capítulos.**

**Tubasa-chan: Gracias, que bueno que te gusté. Al trió no le falta mucho**

**A la madre de las gemelas la nombre así porque ese fue el primer nombre que se me ****ocurrió****  
**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	13. Chapter: Alexander y Jessica Wood

-Hola Hogwarts del pasado, yo soy- se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a una copia de Oliver- Alexander Wood- ¡Plaf! Otro golpe- Tío George ¿Puedes despertarlo?- este le tiro agua- No me refería a eso... Pero ya que, como ya se debieron dar cuenta, mi padre es Oliver Wood-

-¿Quién es tu madre?- pregunto Oliver, deseando internamente que fuera la chica de quien estaba enamorado

-Eso lo dirá mi "dulce y tierna" hermana- y se escucharon un montón de risas entre la tercera generación- Mis padrinos son Percy Weasley y Alicia Spinet- ellos le agradecieron- Voy en 7mo año y estoy en Gryffindor- la mesa aplaudió- No soy ni prefecto ni premio anual. Soy guardián y capitán ¿Preguntas?-

-¿Tienes novia?- pregunto una chica de Gryffindor

-No, pero me gusta alguien- y miro de reojo a Roxanne- ¡Jess!- y subió una encapuchada

-Hola Hogwarts del pasado, yo soy- y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a la copia de Katie Bell- Jessica Wood y soy la hermana del idiota que acaba de pasar-señalo a Alex- Así que saben que mi papá es Oliver Wood, ahora mi madre es Katie Bell- Katie, que estaba bebiendo agua en ese momento la escupió en Angelina, que estaba en frente de ella

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¡Ja, paga!- le dijo Percy a Oliver

-¿Pagar?- preguntaron los gemelos

-Hace unos 3 años le aposte a Oliver que terminaría con el amor de su vida. Apostamos 70 galeones, 45 sickles y 13 knuts-

-¿Porque es cantidad?- pregunto Harry

-Porque estaba seguro de que no terminaría con ella- respondió Oliver

-Paga- dijo Percy

-Ok- le dio el dinero resignado, pero feliz de que se casaría con Katie

-Bueno, mis padrinos son George Weasley y Angelina Johnson- estos le agradecieron- Voy en 5to y estoy en Gryffindor- la mesa aplaudió- Y soy cazadora ¿Preguntas?-

-¿Tienes novio?- pregunto un Gryffindor

-Sí, si tiene- respondió Fred

-Mi novio es Fred- respondió

-Si no fuera porque me caen bien los gemelos, fueras hombre muerto- dijo Oliver

-¡Siguiente!- dijo rápidamente Jessica

-Me toca ¿No?- preguntó un encapuchado

-Vamos los dos, ya quiero terminar con esto- y los dos subieron

**Aquí les traigo el doceavo capitulo, espero que les guste y de nuevo, si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**Respuesta a review:**

**ZevieANDHinnyFan: Cuando se me ocurrió poner a las hijas de Dudley, automáticamente se me ocurrió que fueran brujas. Lo de que Vernon estuviera en prisión fue, creo yo, la mejor parte. Ya te eh dicho que lo de Ginny saldrá es con el trió... A Scorpius no lo voy a poder mostrar mucho. Pero si mis planes funcionan, créeme que leerás mucho sobre el**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	14. Chapter:Theodore Nott II y Ronnie Zabini

-Hola Hogwarts del pasado- dijo uno

-Nosotros no somos familia-

-Pero estamos de acuerdo en que mientras más rápido pasemos, el trio de plata podrá pasar ¿No?- muchos asintieron

-Bueno, yo soy Theodore Nott II- y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a una copia de Theodore I

-Y yo soy Ronnie Zabini- y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a una copia de Blaise. ¡Plaf! Se escucharon dos golpes

-Tío Draco, ¿Puedes despertar a nuestros padres?- pregunto Theo II. Draco conjuro un _enervate_\- Gracias-

-Bueno, ya que es obvio quienes son nuestros padres. Mi madre Lavander Brown- dijo Ronnie

-Y la mía es Daphne Grengrass- dijo Theo II

-¿Me case con Brown/Zabini?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Lavander y Blaise

-Si-

Por otro lado, Theo y Daphne estaban mirándose sonrojados, hasta que Daphne le sonrío a Theo y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Mientras tanto Draco miraba este intercambio con una pequeña sonrisa, estos dos estaban enamorados desde hace años pero ninguno se animaba a dar el primer paso

-Mis padrinos son Draco Malfoy y Astoria Grengrass- dijo Theo

-Y los míos son Theodore Nott y Daphne Grengrass- dijo Ronnie

-Yo voy en 7mo año y estoy en Ravenclaw-

-Y yo voy en 7mo año y estoy en Slytherin-

-Yo soy prefecto y premio anual-

-Y yo soy golpeador-

-¿Preguntas?- dijeron los dos, aunque no al mismo tiempo

-¿Tienen novia?- pregunto una de Ravenclaw

-Si-dijo Theo- Molly es mi novia-

-No, y no me gusta nadie-

-Muy bien, es hora de cenar- dijo Dumbledore y después de comer siguieron

-Ahora es el turno del trio de plata- dijo Lily y los últimos tres encapuchados subieron

-¿Listos?- pregunto el del medio mirando a los que estaban a su lado

-Listos- dijeron al mismo tiempo 

**Aquí les traigo el treceavo capitulo, espero que les guste y de nuevo, si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**Respuesta a review:**

**ZevieANDHinnyFan: Tranquila, pequeña saltamontes (aunque apuesto a que eres mayor que yo). Si Oliver aposto tanto es porque estaba seguro de que no terminaría con Katie... Ahora, con lo del trió, creo que ya tienes tu respuesta**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	15. Chapter: El Trió de Plata

-¿Listos?- pregunto el del medio mirando a los que estaban a su lado

-Listos- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Hola Hogwarts-

-Nosotros somos- dijo el de la derecha

-Albus Severus Potter- dijo el del medio quitándose la capucha, dejando ver a un chico de cabello azabache alborotado y ojos verdes

-Yo soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- dijo el de la derecha quitándose la capucha, dejando ver a un rubio platinado de ojos grises

-Y yo soy Rose Weasley- dijo la de la izquierda quitándose la capucha, dejando ver a una pelirroja fuego con ojos azules

-Y somos el trio de plata- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¡¿QUE?!-dijo todo el comedor

-¿Sorprendente verdad?- dijo James con una sonrisa digna de merodeador

-Mis padres son Harry Potter y... Chicos, por favor-

\- _Petrificus totalus- _dijeron al mismo tiempo y todos los hombres Weasley quedaron petrificados

-¿Cómo lograron petrificarlos a todos?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida

-Bueno, digamos que tenemos varitas gemelas y cuando hacemos el mismo hechizo, mientras no sea entre nosotros, tendrá más potencia- dijo Scorpius

-Como decía, mi madre es, mamá no me mates, Ginevra Weasley-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron 2 personas a la vez, mientras que otras ocho estaban en shock y con la cara de un tono de cabello Weasley (claro, que seis de esos era por enojo)

-¿Cómo fue que ese/esa termino con mi novia/o?- preguntaron Cho y Michael

-Que yo sepa Changa, tu nunca fuiste novia de mi papá- dijo Lily enojada

-No me hables de esa forma niñita, o tendré que enseñarte a tener respeto- dijo Cho aún más enojada, apuntándole con la varita

-No te atrevas a amenaza a mi hija Cho, o créeme que sabrás lo que soy capaz de hacer- dijo Ginny apuntándole con la varita a Cho

-¿Qué? Crees poder ganarme Weasley- dijo ahora apuntando a Ginny

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mamá/tía Ginny/Ginny- dijeron James, Lily, Albus, todos los del futuro y gran parte de Gryffindor (incluyendo a Harry) a lo que Cho solo bajo la varita y le lanzo una mala mirada a Ginny-

-Gracias- le dio una sonrisa a todos los que la defendieron

-Y tu Corner terminaste con mi mamá solo porque te gano en un partido de quidditch- dijo James ya más calmado

-¿Cuánto más va a durar la petrificación?- dijo Albus apuntando a sus tíos

-Unos- Scorpius miró su reloj- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 y-

-¡POTTER, ESTAS MUERTO!- dijeron los 6 hermanos

-Si le hacen algo a mi tío- dijo advirtió Rose

-Los volvemos a petrificar- dijo Scorpius por toda respuesta

-Bueno sigamos-dijo Molly II

**Aquí les traigo el catorceavo capitulo, lo voy a tener que dividir en tres partes. Espero que les guste y de nuevo, si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**Respuesta a review:**

**ZevieANDHinnyFan: ¡Ya, aquí tienes lo de Ginny! La verdad ya tenia hecha esta parte, y si me ponía a cambiarla después tardaría más en publicarla y... Mejor la dejaba así ¿No?**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	16. Chapter: El Trió de Plata Parte II

-Mis padres son Draco Malfoy y Astoria Grengrass- Draco solo le dio una sonrisa seductora a Astoria, quien solo se limitó a guiñarle el ojo

-Y los míos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger- estos se sonrieron

-Mis padrinos son Hagrid y Fleur- estos les agradecieron a Harry y Ginny

-Los míos Theodore Nott y Daphne Grengrass- estos les agradecieron a Draco y Astoria

-Y los míos son Harry y Ginny- estos le agradecieron a Ron y Hermione

-Estamos en 5to año, yo voy en Slytherin- dijo Albus, aunque después de Lily ya no se sorprendieron

-Igual- dijo Scorpius

-Yo soy de Ravenclaw- dijo Rose. Las mesas aplaudieron

-Mis materias favoritas son transformaciones y DCAO- dijo Albus. Minnie y Teddy le sonrieron

-Todas menos adivinación- dijeron al mismo tiempo Scorpius y Rose. Todos los profesores le sonrieron (excepto la cara de sapo y Trelawney)- Somos prefectos- dijo Rose señalándose y a Scorpius. A lo que Scorpius asintió

-Prefectos-perfectos -dijeron los Merodeadores presentes, futuros, la versión femenina y los gemelos

-Yo no lo soy- dijo Albus- tampoco juego quidditch-

-Nosotros somos cazadores- dijo esta vez Scorpius señalándose y a Rose

-Yo quiero ser Auror- dijo Albus

-Yo quiero trabajar en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas- dijo Scorpius

-Y yo en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica- dijo Rose

-¿Preguntas?- terminaron los tres

-¿Tienen novios o les gusta alguien?- pregunto una de Slytherin

-Yo no tengo novia ni me gusta alguien- dijo Albus

-Yo no tengo novia/o-dijeron Rose y Scorpius

-¿Creo que les toca a los Merodeadores no Scorp?- dijo Rose nerviosa, cambiando de tema

-Sí, chicos adelante- dijo Scorpius también nervioso

-Esperen- dijo una Hufflepuff- No nos dijeron si les gusta alguien- dijo con una sonrisa

-No hay tiempo para eso- dijo Rose

-Además les toca la historia de Lilu- dijo Scorpius

-Chicos- Dijeron los del futuro en tono de reproche

-Bien, si me gusta alguien- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Quién?- pregunto todo el comedor

-Ehhhhhh- se miraron sonrojados

-¡Ya es suficiente!- dijo Lily- _carpe retractum*- _y de su varita salió una cuerda que los amarró y

**Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del catorceavo capitulo, espero que les guste y de nuevo, si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**Respuesta a review:**

**ZevieANDHinnyFan: No me des las gracias, créeme, a mi también me cae mal. ¿Porque me dices que continué si sabes que de toda formas voy a continuar?... Por cierto, eh llegado a un punto en que cuando voy a editar el capitulo para poder poner los review, ya tengo tu nombre apuntado automaticamente**

_**Carpe retractum: **_**Dure una hora buscando ese hechizo...**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	17. Chapter: El Trió de Plata Parte III

los hizo besarse, claro que el efecto duro solo unos segundos y ellos se besaron por casi un minuto

-Ehhhhhh chicos, les recuerdo que todo el mundo los están viendo- les dijo Albus y ellos se separaron rojísimos

-¿Nos pueden explicar que acaba de pasar?- pregunto divertido James

-Les mandé un hechizo para que se besaran, pero cuando se desvaneció siguieron besándose- dijo Lily. Cuando noto las miradas de todo el mundo agrego- O vamos, ¿Me van a decir que no es obvio que ellos se gustan?-

-Si-

-Claro-

-Es obvio- Respondieron varias personas en todo el comedor incluyendo a los del futuro. Claro que dos personas estaban con la boca abierta y ojos como platos

-Un Malfoy- dijo Ron

-Y una Weasley- siguio Draco

-¿Juntos?- terminaron al mismo tiempo

-Recuerden los que les dije, muchas tradiciones se rompieron con esta generación- dijo Dominique

-¡¿Porque hiciste eso Lily?!- preguntaron Rose y Scorpius

-Scorp, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero, pero eres demasiado obvio y tu Rose eres mi prima y también te quiero pero ya es hora que se digan que se aman- dijo rodando los ojos- Después me lo van a agradecer, total no es su primer beso entre si ¿Recuerdan cuando tuvieron que besarse para que no los castigaran por entrar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca?-

-O cuando se besaron al terminar el torneo de los tres magos- siguió Albus

-¿Torneo de los tres magos?- preguntaron Harry, Ron y Draco

-Ya lo descubrirán- le restó importancia Albus

-O cuando descubrieron que tenían la misma amortentia- termino Lily

-¡Ya basta!- dijeron los dos sonrojados

-Ok, ya que terminamos, creo que les debemos la historia de las Merodeadoras- dijo Lily- Chicas vengan-

-Ustedes también -dijo James señalando a los merodeadores

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- le pregunto Lily a James

-Empecemos con la historia de los Merodeadores originales- le respondió James

**Aquí les traigo la ultima parte del catorceavo capitulo, espero que les guste y de nuevo, si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**Respuesta a review:**

**ZevieANDHinnyFan: Nahh, es mejor mi versión... Creo, no estoy muy segura, que una vez te dije que yo ya habia terminado la historia para cuando la publique. Bueno, lo hice exactamente porque odio que no terminen la historia. Si necesitas despedirte de una forma ¿Porque no solo dices (o escribes) bye, adiós, hasta la vista baby o ciao?**

**Lady Maring: Considerando que ya va a terminarse la historia... Creo que es malo que apenas se este comenzando a poner interesante.**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	18. Chapter: La Historia de los Merodeadores

-Muy bien- miro hacia el comedor- Bueno gente, seguro se estarán preguntando que son los Merodeadores y Merodeadoras- varios asintieron

-Bueno hace años, en la época de mis abuelos existían un grupo de amigos que se hacían llamar los Merodeadores- dijo James

-Estos se dedicaron a explorar todo Hogwarts con el propósito de crear un mapa que dijera donde están todas y cada una de las aulas y personas en el castillo- siguió contando Lily

-Este mapa se llamó el Mapa Merodeador. Los integrantes de este grupo se apodaban Lunático-

-Colagusano-

-Canuto y-

-Cornamenta-

-En el futuro ninguno de estos sigue con vida, pero el mapa que le pertenecía a mi abuelo James Potter llego a parar a las manos de los gemelos Weasley, que se lo dieron a mi papa y yo antes de mi primer año robé-

-Entonces cuando Teddy les contó cómo funcionaba el mapa y le legó el grupo a James, con ayuda de Fred, Lorcan y Luis se volvieron los Merodeadores II-

-Durante los años Lucy, Roxanne y la pelirroja quisieron entrar en el grupo-

-Pero como estos estúpidos no creían que una mujer pudiera hacer bromas no las dejaron, Lyssander fue el que les dijo que deberían habernos dado una oportunidad- suspiro- Entonces hace tres años llegue yo, yo hice lo que ningún estudiante de Hogwarts había logrado-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos los del comedor

-Se ganó a Peeves- muchos lo miraron como si lo que dijo fuera una broma- Ella es la única alumna de Hogwarts a cual Peeves quiere, le hace caso y una vez cuando una broma salió mal se echó la culpa por ella- dijo James. El comedor quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de estallar en aplausos, los gemelos Weasley y los antiguos merodeadores empezaron a llorar

-Estamos orgullosos de ti- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Cuando supe lo de las chicas cree el grupo de las Merodeadoras, ellos me ofrecieron una alianza pero les dije que como no aceptaron a mis chicas cuando estaban solas-

-Cosa de la cual me arrepiento- agrego James

\- No las tendrían juntas. Lyssander a veces se nos une por eso lo integramos a veces- suspiro- Hasta ahora hemos logrado más grandes y mejores bromas, como James no me quiso prestar el mapa con la ayuda de Rose y Scorpius creamos un mapa merodeador 2.0, donde aparece la cámara secreta y la sala de los menesteres, aparte de Hogsmeade. El resto de los alumnos crearon un concurso trimestral, donde nosotros hacemos bromas y ellos votan por cual es mejor. Concurso cual hemos ganado 6 veces-

-Y esa es la historia de los Merodeadores II y las Merodeadoras- dijo James

-¿Y lo de la reina de Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry

-Ah, eso es porque gracias a mi Slytherin ha ganado la copa de quidditch dos años seguidos, aparte de que, como Rose, soy la mejor de mi curso y les hice serrar la boca-

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron varios

-Porque pensaban que por ser mujer no sería buena líder de bromas, ahora suma lo de Peeves, más lo del quidditch, más lo de las notas. Digamos que termine por accidente como la reina de Hogwarts-

-¿Y las encuestas?- preguntó James

-Ah, es que realizamos unas encuestas para hacer un top. 10 de los chicos más lindos de Hogwarts, cosa que también incluimos profesores. En décimo lugar esta Hugo, en noveno Ronnie, en octavo Theo, en séptimo esta Fred, en sexto los gemelos, en quinto Luis, en cuarto James, en tercero Albus, en segundo Teddy y en primero esta Scorpius- dijo Roxanne

-Ahora todo tiene sentido- dijeron varios

-Ya es hora de que todos se vallan a dormir, nuestros invitados se quedaran en la sala de menesteres y mañana podrá hacerles todas las preguntas que quieran-

**Aquí les traigo el quinceavo capitulo, espero que les guste y de nuevo, si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

**En esta ocasion necesito que ustedes me envíen preguntas para hacerles, las estaré esperando (aunque lo más seguro es que Zevie sea la única en preguntar)**

**Respuesta a review:**

**ZevieANDHinnyFan: Como quieras. Espero tus preguntas**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

**Daap**


	19. NA

Chicos, se que no es una buena época para decirlo, pero... Voy a dejare la historia.

La verdad, ya no me siento a gusto escribiendo, por lo cual a partir de hoy dejaré de escribir.

Esta decisión la he estado pensando desde hacía muchos tiempo atrás, aunque no podría decir bien desde cuando.

Soy mala para las fechas.

Enserio.

Hace no mucho se me olvidó la fecha de cumpleaños de mi primo.

Pero, volviendo al tema...

Se que a muchos de ustedes nos les gustará esto.

Y posiblemente me odien.

Pero, así son las cosas en ocasiones.

También les quiero decir que voy a borrar todos los capítulos.

Para que no quede ningún registro de que escribí la historia.

Sin más nada que decir.

Me despido.

Daap...

P.D. Feliz día de los inocentes...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jajajaja

¿Se lo creyeron?

Claro que no voy a abandonar la historia...

Si me siento culpable solo por no haberla continuado en meses, ¿se imaginan si la abandonara?

Hablando de eso... Les tengo noticias.

Una de las razones por la cual no he continuado la historia es porque, desde un principio,las parejas no me gustaban...

En realidad, a mi casi nunca me gustan las parejas canon...

Con algunas excepciones, claro.

Otra de las razones era que, desde entonces, mi forma de escribir ha cambiado bastante...

En estos días estaba leyendo uno de los capítulos, y me horroricé al ver lo mal escrita que estaba...

También tiene que ver que esa historia la escribí completamente desde el teléfono...

En fin, volviendo al tema...

Hace unos meses consideré re-escribir toda la historia.

Pero es un proyecto que planeo llevar a cabo en 2016.

... No me odien por abandonarlos por casi medio año, y sin explicaciones.

Pero, para recompensarlos, tengo una idea.

Como muchas de las parejas van a cambiar, hay ciertos personajes que se quedaron sin pareja.

Y me gustaría que ustedes me ayudaran a elegirlas...

Entre los personajes están:

Harry -No me gusta el Hanny... Aunque a veces leo fics de la pareja.

Ron -Tampoco me gusta el Ronmione... Aparte de que odio a Ron.

Las hermanas Greengrass -No tengo nada contra ellas, pero tengo otras chicas para Theo y Draco.

Dudley -Para este caso, quiero que me sugieran nombres.

Listo... No son muchos.

Por cierto, la pareja de Harry tiene que ser pelirroja.

Y no quiero que emparejen a las Greengrass o a Pansy con Harry o Ron.

Del resto, está en su imaginación...

Ah, casi lo olvido.

¿En que época debería ambientar el fic?

Estoy entre el cuarto año, el quinto y días después de la Batalla de hogwarts.

Ya eso es todo.

Cambiando de tema...

Hoy ya es día de los inocentes en Venezuela.

Y no mentía cuando les dije que llevaba pensando esto desde tiempo atrás.

... No pude evitarlo...

En fin, supongo que esto será todo por lo que resta del año.

Espero que hayan pasado unas navidades geniales y disfruten lo que queda del año.

Yo, por ejemplo, hoy voy a ver Star Wars: Episodio VII con una de mis mejores amigas...

Y la única a la cual le gusta Star Wars.

En fin.

Por cierto, se me acaba de dañar el teléfono (hace como cinco horas), por lo cual no es muy seguro que pueda responder mensajes ni comentarios muy seguido.

Ya, terminamos con esto.

Feliz 2016, chicos...

Y que la fuerza los acompañe...


End file.
